everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Shoemaker
Savannah Shoemaker is the daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe from the nursery rhyme of the same name. Info Name: Savannah Shoemaker Age: 14 Parent's Story: There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To follow my dreams of becoming a music teacher. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at singing. Storybook Romance Status: My family has very strict rules about dating, so a boyfriend isn't on my mind right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I feel like I don't question rules enough, even if they're unfair. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's a great way to communicate with others. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm not very good with animals. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Savannah is of average height, with long, wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red dress with a shoe pattern. Around her neck is a cross pendant. Personality Savannah grew up in a very strict evangelical household, so there has always been lots of rules for her. Her mother and father have made sure she followed rules, but she secretly wishes to see more of the world. She would rather live a fulfilling life than one with lots of children and corporal punishment. She is a good singer - she sings in church frequently. She is very religious and attends church every Sunday. Biography TRIGGER WARNING FOR DESCRIPTION OF LIFE IN STRICT RELIGIOUS HOUSEHOLD! Greetings! I'm Savannah Shoemaker, one of the many children of the old woman who lived in a shoe. You know how it goes - she had so many children, she didn't know what to do, gave them broth without bread, and whipped them and sent them to bed. My mother is very strict, you see. I come from a very conservative religious household with thirteen brothers and sisters, and my mother is still having kids. In our shoe house, we aren't allowed to watch certain shows, play video games, or listen to music that's on the radio. My sisters and I wear skirts and dresses instead of pants and grow our hair long, while my brothers all cut their hair very short. Our parents are very old-fashioned when it comes to the roles of men and women, so my sisters and my brothers do different chores. We all attend church every Sunday. My siblings are all homeschooled - I'm here because I was selected to be the next old woman who lived in a shoe. It's pretty difficult hear because I stick out like a sore thumb. A lot of the students here have more freedom than I do at home. My mother frequently calls me to make sure I'm obeying the rules. They also don't want me using magic because they hate magic. My destiny is a pretty rough one. I'm used to corporal punishment since my parents deal it out frequently, but sometimes I think it can be excessive. I want more in life. I would like a career in music - not a pop singer, of course, but maybe a music teacher or something like that. Living in a shoe is also kind of awkward - our family is the butt of jokes from their friends at church. It tends to smell bad sometimes, and cleaning it can be pretty hard. On the positive side, the mortgage is pretty reasonable. Sadly, a lot of students here are uncomfortable with the life that I live. Many of them find it unfair that my house has so many rules and restrictions. My parents can be quite intolerant at times too, which makes it hard for them to deal with some of the residents of Ever After, especially ones whose views are the total opposite of theirs. It's hard for me to be happy here, but if we all try to get along, I think a lot of good can come out of it. Trivia *The shoe where Savannah lives is located in Alabama, not far from the Tennessee River. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe Category:American Category:Work in progress Category:NibiruMul's OCs II